May I Have This Dance?
by WriterMage
Summary: It's the one-year anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir's arrival to Paris and the town decides to celebrate. Both are to come, of course, but what if Marinette and Adrien are supposed to be there as well? They can't be there as both their normal and super hero selves-or can they? Ladynoir/Adrinette (with a little djwifi). Now being continued!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug fic so I'd appreciate some feedback and I hope you enjoy! Also, see if you can spot the parallels (you'll get what I mean) and I'm sorry that the begging is super long I tried to shorten it but then it didn't make sense.

 _Ding-dong_

"Class dismissed!" the teacher called. Marinette reached down beside her seat to grab her bag as other students rushed out the door. After getting her things she exited the classroom to meet up with Alya to work on a Physics assignment after school.

 _Beep_

The school's PA system came on suddenly. Marinette, still standing directly outside the classroom, looked up towards the speakers. There was a brief silence before the principal's voice came over the intercom. "Don't forget to come to the town festival tonight! It's from 7 to 10 pm! I hope to see you all there and don't forget your formal attire!" the principal exclaimed.

 _Click_

Festival? What festival? It was the first day of school not the first day of Christmas!

"-ari, Mari, Marinette!" Her head whipped to the side to see Alya's grinning face. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," she explains, "so are you going to go? I was thinking about doing the homework tomorrow instead if that's okay with you," Alya asks.

"What is the festival even for?" Marinette asks instead of responding to her question.

"It's for Ladybug and Chat Noir, duh! It's been a year since that incident happened and they came in and helped us," Alya says with pride, "and they've been here saving Paris since! It's a good thing too, I don't know where we would be without them," she continues to ramble on about her favorite hero.

Of course! That made perfect sense! Alya did seem pretty excited about something during class.

"Oh and," Alya pauses for a second to make sure Marinette is paying attention, "apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to be there! Do you think I'll be able to get an interview for the Ladyblog? I sure hope so," Alya finishes.

It was settled then. Marinette would disguise herself as Ladybug and go. But that would mean "Marinette" would have to stay home.

"I don't think I can go. Mom and Dad wanted me to help out with some orders tonight. Maybe next year," Marinette says, "and I think Ladybug would love to be interviewed," Marinette smiles as she says the last sentence. An interview wouldn't be much trouble. After all, it was the least she could do for her best friend.

"Yeah I think so too. Try asking your parents, I'm sure they would understand," Alya looked down at her phone to check the time. "I have to go get ready. See you tomorrow! Or hopefully see you there," she says.

"Bye!" Mari says in response while waving her goodbye.

"Marinette," a voice whispers coming from her bag. Mari opened the bag and out came her kwami, Tikki. "What are you going to wear for the dance?" Tikki asked.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked back. Marinette planned on wearing her regular Ladybug clothes.

"It's formal and you're the special guest," Tikki argued, "I could alter the transformation to make it into a dress but I need to know what it will look like."

"You can do that?" Marinette wondered.

"Of course! Different Ladybugs like different clothes and have different customs than you do. I alter it based on what they want," Tikki explained.

"So why didn't you do that for me?" Marinette asked.

"You never asked." Tikki answered. Marinette mutters something under her breath. She would need to design something to wear-and fast.

"Alright, fine. I'll get home and come up with something," she responded. Tikki just nods her head and zooms back into Marinette's bag. Today was going to be a long day.

Marinette quickens her pace to get to her house sooner. Upon entering, she sees her Mom in a long, red and white dress. "Welcome home!" her mother greets. "I was just planning what I am going to wear tonight. You have something to wear, right? I would have gotten you something but I was afraid you wouldn't like it," her mother says with a warm smile.

"We're going?" were the only two words that could come out of her mouth.

"Your father and I thought it would be fun for the three of us to go together. We'll close up the bakery and stay for a while. Don't worry though, you don't have to stay with us the whole time. You can talk to your friends too," her mother answered.

"Okay," Marinette responded because 'no Mom, I can't go because I'm Ladybug' didn't seem like a good answer.

She left the room and headed upstairs to her bedroom. After closing the trapdoor, she sat down on her bed and opened her bag for Tikki to come out.

"Now what?" she asked. "I can't be Marinette and Ladybug at the same time."

"Well why not?" the kwami answered. "Be Marinette for a while then I can transform you, it will be fine," she assured.

"Alright. But I better get working on that dress then," Marinette sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She'd designed dresses before so it couldn't be too hard.

A few hours later, she was finally done. Marinette showed Tikki her design. "It looks great! But you better get dressed," Tikki said. Mari looked at her clock, not realizing what time it was.

 _6:35 pm_

"Yeah you're right!" Marinette said as she shut off her computer and pulled a dress from her closet to put on. It was a pastel pink dress that reached just above her knees. There was a thick, black strap that stretched around her waist. It had a square neckline and thin straps to hold the dress up. She reached up to her head and carefully pulled out the ribbons in her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. Marinette, now satisfied with how she looked, grabbed her black heels and purse-which Tikki was now inside of- and left her room to join her parents downstairs.

Upon entering the living room her mother turned to her and her eyes quickly checked what she was wearing. "Ready to go?" she asked. Marinette gave a small nod as her reply. "Good," she said while turning around to face Marinette's father. He opened the door and Marinette and her mother walked out with him.

* * *

The party was pretty much what Marinette had expected it would be. Some people were dancing, some were talking, and some were trying to see who could fit the most mini hot dogs in their mouth at once. Almost everyone from school was there. Chloé was wearing a sparkly, gold, and rather short dress that puffed out at her hips. Sabrina on the other hand was wearing a long, silver dress. Once again outshadowed by Chloé Bourgeois. Marinette's attention then shifted to something that she wasn't expecting to see. Alya and Nino were sitting next to each other on a park bench. They were talking about something funny-Marinette couldn't tell what it was but they would occasionally burst into a fit of laughter. She then noticed their clothes. Alya was wearing a long, green dress that complimented her hair quite nicely and Nino had black slacks and a dress shirt with a green tie to match Alya's dress. The matching colors meant that they were on a date.

Alya looked away from Nino for a second and saw Marinette then stood up to greet her. "I thought you weren't coming," she said.

"It turns out that my parents wanted to go instead of work tonight," Marinette said. It was the simplest answer, and it was the truth. "You didn't tell me you were going with someone," Marinette quickly changed the topic and gestured to Nino who was still seated on the bench.

"He asked my on the way home," Alya said, blushing.

"Well I'll let you get back to your date then," Mari said while walking away. But before she could get too far, she collided with someone walking in the opposite direction. She let out a squeal of surprise and squinted her eyes shut as she started to fall, but the fall never came. She slowly opened her eyes and there stood the one-and-only Adrien Agreste who currently had his arms around her waist. He was wearing a white suit with white dress shoes to match.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for running into you, I should've been looking where I was going," he apologised.

"No it was my fault! I was the one who wasn't paying atemp-attention!" she stuttered. "But yeah, I'm okay."

He smiled and released his hold. "I'm glad you're okay," he said with a sigh of relief. "I'll buy you a drink to make up for it," he offered.

"No, really, I'm fine," Mari assured. Before Adrien could respond, a cheery voice rang out through the air.

"Adrieeennn~" Chloé wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders. "Do you want to dance?"

"I-uh…" he started to deny her but he couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes darted back and forth between Marinette and Chloé and he quickly thought of a solution. "I was going to dance with Marinette," he finished.

"With her?!"

"W-with me?"

Adrien quickly nods his head then grabs Marinette's arm and drags her towards the fountain. After escaping the fuming Chloé, Adrien stops and lets go of her arm. "Thanks for helping me escape Chloé," he says.

"Yeah, no problem," Mari says with a slightly wavering voice. The music plays softly in the background and couples dance slowly around them. Adrien takes a hold of Marinette's hand and a light blush appears on his face.

"Well since we're over here, may I have-" Adrien's voice is cut off by the sound of a microphone.

"Your attention please!" says a loud voice, "Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here any minute now and when they come our mayor will be delivering a speech in their honor. When you hear the next announcement please make your way to the fountain. Thank you." the microphone clicks off and the party resumes. Marinette turns back to Adrien to listen to what he had to say.

"Nevermind. I have to go," he says as he lightly drops her hand and runs off. She watches his back as he gets farther and farther away.

"Marinette!" comes a soft voice from inside her black purse.

"Yeah Tikki, I'm going," Mari says with a sigh. She hides behind one of the cars parked directly outside the park then smiles with confidence.

"Tikki, transform me!" Marinette says as her transformation begins. She softly closes her eyes and lets her kwami do her job. Afterwards, she re-opens her eyes to look at herself. First she sees her dress. It's about calf length with ruffles at the bottom. The dress is red with black dots-like a ladybug-except for the black, upside down 'v' portion that starts at her hips and goes down in layers to the bottom of the dress. The portion outside the 'v' also has a separation in the back, making them look like the shape of ladybug wings. The top of the dress was heart shaped and strapless which showed off her ladybug necklace that was identical to her yo-yo. Marinette then looked at her arms. Long, black gloves stretched almost all the way to her shoulders. At her feet were a pair of heels, black like the gloves. To finish her look, Marinette's hair was tied back to it's usual pigtails; red and black spotted bows held her hair in place. And, of course, her usual spotted mask covered a portion of her face to hide her identity. "Now I just have to find Chat Noir..."

Marinette, or rather Ladybug, started walking back towards the festival but stopped when she saw him. He was wearing a black suit, similar to his regular black outfit, but more fancy. He was leaning against a tree and smirking at her. "You look absolutely purrfect, my lady," he said as she drew nearer.

"As do you kitty cat, you clean up nicely," she remarked. He pushed himself off the tree and extended his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" he asked. Instead of responding, she reached out and placed her hand in his then gave him a small, confident nod. Chat smiled at her then the two of them walked to the party hand in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen your attention please!" The same voice from earlier came over the microphone. "It appears that Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived. The mayor has a few words to say," the voice finishes speaking then presumably hands the microphone to the mayor.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have been saving Paris day and night for one whole year!" After this line, a loud applause sweeps over the crowd. After the cheers die down, the mayor begins to speak again. "It is with great honor that I welcome them to our festival. On behalf of all the citizens of Paris, we thank you for your service to our town. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please stay a while and enjoy yourselves. That is all, you may resume," he finishes as another wave of excitement fills the park. Several people scream out for them and thank them. Then a large crowd gathers around them asking for interviews, autographs, pictures, and anything else they could get their hands on. Marinette starts to feel overwhelmed, sure she was used to the praise, but not the large crowd usually she would be running out of power and just escape. But not this time.

"Wait a minute!" a voice yelled out.

She looked to her right to see who yelled. She didn't really need to though, she already knew who it was. Chat Noir looked back at her and he didn't say anything. He just pulls her towards the fountain, where Adrien and Marinette had just stood.

"My lady," he begins. Still holding her hand, Chat gets down on one knee and says what he had been prepared to say all night. "May I have this dance?"

Ladybug just smiles, he didn't need to ask. "Yes you may," she answers.

He stands up and puts one arm around her, the other still holding her hand. She places her hand on his shoulder. She's never danced like this before, but with Chat Noir, she could do anything. They stay like that awhile, slowly swaying back and forth in time with the music. Not caring about the people staring at them and whispering how perfect they are. Not caring how Marinette and Adrien are supposed to be back talking to their friends-who will probably have a ton of questions for them. Not caring about anything but that moment, just the two of them perfectly in sync. But then the song ends. Marinette hears her parents calling her from the other side of the park.

"I have to go," she whispers sadly, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," he whispers back.

They let go of each other and Ladybug turns away to undo her transformation. He watches her back as she gets farther and farther away. But Chat Noir was okay. No, he was better than okay. Because whether or not someone got akumatized tomorrow, he knew he would see Ladybug. Because she was wearing the exact same custom made, one of a kind, black high heels as Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on making a part two but I received a lot of positive feedback and requests for a second part. Part one was mainly centered around Marinette but this part will be focusing more on Adrien. This part is also a lot shorter than the last one. One last thing, I might (MIGHT) be writing a multichap story if anyone would be interested in that (I don't know what it would be about yet though). Let me know if you would! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"It's got to be her. It's got to be," Adrien Agreste had been repeating these lines for the past several hours. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands; his mind was racing with the events that occurred yesterday.

He left shortly after she did. Partially because he didn't want to be there as Chat Noir without Ladybug, but mostly because he was too distracted to think about or do anything else.

Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette.

How could he have not noticed it before? It took him a whole year just to find out that the girl he sits by in homeroom is also the girl he's been saving Paris with. But he wasn't too angry with himself for not noticing. More than anything, he was eccentric. He finally found out who's behind the mask. He finally found the girl he loved. But what if she didn't like him back? And what if it somehow wasn't her? He needed to be absolutely positive it was her before he said anything-if he said anything.

 _Knock-knock_

"Are you ready to leave yet?" A voice called.

He was so captivated by his thoughts that he didn't notice the time. School was going to start soon and he wasn't even dressed yet. Adrien quickly ran to his closet to get dressed after shouting back a quick 'almost' to whomever had asked. After getting dressed, he quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth then darted outside.

The ride to school was uneventful. Adrien just looked out the window like he usually did while trying to calm his thoughts. He knew that when he arrived he would have to talk to Marinette and hopefully he would be able to be sure she really is Ladybug. The limo stopped and Adrien climbed out. He noticed Nino standing by the doors.

"Hey, Adrien!" he shouted.

Adrien waved back and ran up the front steps to join his best friend. The two of them walked to class together and they were just about to enter the classroom when he saw her.

He froze where he was stood. Talking to Ladybug as Chat Noir was easy, so why was it suddenly so difficult to talk to Marinette? So instead of talking, he just watched.

She was talking to Alya, which was typical for her. Adrien noticed how comfortable and how happy she looked. Her eyes sparkled and her smile seemed to give off light.

"You okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to Nino, the source of the voice.

"Yeah just daydreaming I guess," Adrien answered. Before Nino could say anything else, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. The two of them took their seats. Adrien couldn't wait for class to end. He wanted to talk to Marinette as soon as possible.

His hopes were granted. Either the teacher had a short lesson that day, or time flew by because of his lack of attention. The bell that marked the end of class rang and students started to leave the classroom. He looked back to see Marinette still putting her books into her bag. It was now or never. "Marinette?"

She looked up at him-while knocking over a few books-and smiled. "H-hey Adrien," she stuttered.

"I uh-" he froze. He knew he had to talk to her, but what was he supposed to say? "Did you finish your Physics homework? We were supposed to have it done for today but she's giving us an extra day," he mentally face palmed himself. Of course Marinette would have her homework done, she was an excellent student!

"Actually no I don't have it done. I was going to do it yesterday but I ran out of time," she responded. She planned on doing it with Alya, but she had other plans tonight.

"Yeah same here," he said back. "Would you like to work on it with me?"

"W-with you?" she stumbled out.

"Only if you want to," Adrien replied.

"Yeah okay," she said "My place in an hour?"

"Sounds good," he agreed.

Marinette smiled and walked past him to leave to classroom. Adrien grabbed his stuff and left soon after. He knew how he was going to make sure she is Ladybug.

* * *

It was one hour later. Fear didn't begin to describe how Adrien was feeling. What if it's not her? What if she doesn't like him back? He just had to hope; there was no turning back. Adrien reached up to knock on the front door of the bakery her family owns. He hesitated for a moment before hitting his fist against it.

Her mother answered the door. She opened it wide and gestured for him to enter. "Marinette is in her room," her mother said with a warm smile on her face.

He smiled back. "Thank you," he said. Adrien walked across the room and gripped the staircase rail. He took a deep breath then walked up the stairs.

Marinette's room wasn't much different from the last time he'd been in it. A couple things were moved around, but other than that it was the same. Marinette was sitting at her desk when he entered. Her back was to him until she realized that he was there. She turned around to face him.

"Hi Adrien," she said while tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Good afternoon," he said back. Marinette grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to her. She tapped the chair lightly, signaling for him to sit. He complied, walking across the room and taking the seat next to her. Her Physics book was open wide across the table on the pages that they had to do.

The two of them started working on the problems, solving them together to finish faster and more accurately. The entire time it was hard for Adrien to focus. He still managed to do the questions, but his mind kept wandering to the girl next to him. Marinette sighed and pushed herself away from the table. "I'm going to get us a snack," she announced while heading out of the room, leaving Adrien alone.

After he was sure she was gone, he quickly got out of his chair and walked to a different side of her room-to her closet. He put both hands on her door, ready to open it. He didn't want to invade her privacy, but this is the only way he could be sure it was her besides asking her. Adrien took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Sitting there, at the bottom of the closet, was a pair of black high heels. He inhaled sharply and slowly reached down, picking up one of the shoes. He held it in his hand for a moment, noticing the designs on the bottom that he recognized. These shoes were made by his father's company. They were a prize in an online design contest. But most importantly, there was only one pair of them, and Marinette and Ladybug had both been wearing them the night before. That proved it. Adrien knew what he had to do.

"Plagg?" he whispered. The kwami flew out of Adrien's bag and came up next to him.

"I already know I can't stop you," Plagg began, "but I better be getting some extra cheese for this."

"Anything you want," Adrien answered with his gaze still on the object in his hands. "Plagg, transform me!"

The transformation was much shorter than usual, Adrien didn't bother moving he just stood there and let the transformation happen. A few seconds passed, and Adrien was back in the same outfit he had worn as Chat Noir yesterday. That's when Marinette came back.

"I got some stuff from downstairs, do you want anything Adri-" Marinette stopped when she noticed the cat ears, tail, and black suit on the man in front of her. "Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" she shouted.

Chat remained silent for a moment, then Marinette watched him bring a hand up to his face. "Ladybug," he said, "you're Ladybug."

Marinette dropped the tray and stared blankly at Chat Noir. She'd been accused of being Ladybug before, but not by him, and they weren't as positive about her identity as he sounded. Mari opened her mouth, trying to think of something to prove him wrong, but before she could the hand he brought up to his face came back down to his side. In his hand was the black mask he had just taken off. He turned around slowly and Marinette was face to face with the boy she loved. Adrien, but also Chat Noir.

"Adrien…" she whispered in shock. He nodded his head then extended a hand out towards her. She put her hand into his, much like she had the night before as Ladybug. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Marinette just smiles. He didn't need to ask.

"Yes you may."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back in September I added an extra chapter to this fic. Here's what it said:**

" **Author's Note: I really didn't plan this but I might be continuing this story. So far, it has been one of my most well received stories and I had a ton of fun writing it and seeing reactions. Recently, I had a new idea for a multi-chap fic (not the one I mentioned in chapter two, that one didn't work out) that would be a post-revelation au but only Marinette and Adrien know each other's secret identities. Since this is technically a revelation fic, I'm debating whether I should make the multi chap story a sequel to this one or write it as a brand new fic with a whole different revelation scenario. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who did leave reviews/likes/etc on this story because it really boosted my confidence as a writer and it made me really happy to see people liking something I made."**

 **As you can tell, I've decided to continue this fic. I will probably be writing other short reveal scenarios, but this is the one I'm going to continue for now. However, I'm not always the best at writing multi-chap stories meaning that I'll probably need some motivation to keep writing this. So, if you enjoy this chapter, (or any of the previous ones) please be sure to leave a review so I can continue writing. I don't like begging, but comments really do help me get better and continue writing. Anyways, here's chapter three.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Marinette moaned as the slowly opened her eyes and stretched out her arms as far as she could. "It's so early," she complained.

"But you have to get to school! I'm sure there's someone there who would love to talk to you," her kwami, Tikki, encouraged.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette paused then opened her mouth to let out another yawn before continuing. "Can't I go back to sleep? I just had an amazing dream."

"Did it involve Adrien revealing himself as Chat Noir and asking you for a dance?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"That wasn't a dream, Marinette," Tikki interrupted.

"It wasn't- wait what?" Marinette shrieked. She pulled the covers off of her and sat up on her bed. "You mean that really happened?"

"Yep!"

Marinette's head quickly turned to look at her clock. "I've got to get ready so I can get to school early and talk to Adrien! If all of that was true then…" Marinette stopped talking mid-sentence in the hopes of being able to save some time. To her, every second counted. She frantically ran around her room-getting dressed, brushing her hair, trying to calm herself down-before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Before her parents could even say a word, Marinette grabbed an apple and ran out the door. She decided that she didn't have enough time to eat cereal if she was going to get to school early; she regretted not waking up sooner.

* * *

"He's not here yet."

"Who?"

Marinette lifted her head out of her hands to look beside her where Alya was. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you sit down."

"That's okay," Alya laughed, it was typical for Marinette to zone out from time to time. "But who are you waiting for? Let me guess is it Adrien?" Alya asked, slightly extending the 'A'.

"Actually, um…"

"Marinette!"

She looked up to the front of the room. Standing in the doorway was none other than the person she was hoping to see. "Adrien, hi," she said with a nervous smile.

"We should talk after class," Adrien said, flashing her a big, bright smile.

"Yeah, okay." Marinette couldn't help but notice the way she was talking. Her sentences were still short, as usual, but she didn't stutter quite as much. It seemed like because she knew that he's Chat Noir, she became more comfortable talking to him. However, she wasn't the only one to notice.

"What's going on with you two?" Alya asked.

"Oh, um… well we were doing our homework last night and…" She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't tell Alya the truth. It was bad enough already that one person knew her secret identity, so she couldn't risk anyone else figuring out her secret. "I guess we just bonded a bit? Yeah, that's it!"

"Uh, yeah, okay," Alya said, clearly knowing that Marinette wasn't telling the whole truth. "But if anything happens between you two, you have to tell me, okay?"

"Of course, you'll be the first person to know!"

* * *

"So um… about last night."

Truth be told, Marinette still couldn't believe what had happened. It completely shocked her that her biggest crush, the man who made her knees go weak and stutter her words, was the same person that helped her save Paris. She still didn't even know how he had found out. It was so fast, so unplanned and spontaneous; she didn't know what would happen next.

"Yeah I…" Marinette froze. What was she supposed to say?

"Well um," thankfully, Adrien took over, "now that we know there really isn't a point to hiding it so… um…"

Nervous. Adrien was nervous. This was rare.

"I understand if you're not interested but I think you already know by now how I feel about you."

She did know. Heck, everyone in Paris knew that Chat was in love with Ladybug with how often he flirted with her. But, she couldn't comprehend why he was so nervous. Before she could respond, he continued talking.

"I really like you. I like you a lot. I thought about it all last night. You and Ladybug or just you I guess," Adrien began his confession, his face turned paler by the minute. "Well what I'm trying to say is: will you go out with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Marinette noticed Adrien flinch. "No I didn't mean it like that! I really like you too. You're just so… perfect. I mean you're super nice and caring and I like you a lot too. So, yes, I will go out with you."

Marinette saw the color return to Adrien's face, and a smile appear as well. "That's great! Well I'm sure you'll busy but I'll see you at patrol later right?"

"Yeah see you there."

Adrien walked away and Marinette practically jumped for joy. She could hardly wait. Suddenly, she remembered the promise she made earlier that day. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Alya's number. When she picked up, Marinette explained what had happened while trying to remain her composure, and being careful to leave out the parts about them being Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Woah, really? I'm so happy for you, that's so romantic!" Alya gushed. "So when you two get married, I get to be the Maid of Honor for helping you talk to him, right?"

"Yeah, of course. But that's still a ways away." Marinette laughed, and the two of them continued to talk about Marinette's good day.

* * *

"For you, my lady."

Twelve, she had decided after counting. Twelve red roses.

"Aww, thank you. But where am I going to put these?"

"Somewhere in your lovely room. If you'd like I could buy you a vase as well."

"I meant right now, kitty."

Chat Noir laughed and placed the roses on the rooftop. He had picked them up on the way back to their meeting place to, hopefully, impress her. Patrol was done early and they had some time to spare, so the two of them started talking.

"Chat I need to tell you something."

"Yes bugaboo?"

"You do know that, now that we're dating as our civilian selves we can't… you know." Ladybug started. "If people found out that Marinette and Adrien started dating at the same time as Ladybug and Chat Noir they would get suspicious."

"I guess you're right. So we'll just have to wait a while then. I've waited so long to hold you in my arms and call you mine- I guess I can wait a bit longer."

"Chat."

"Okay I was kidding about the 'holding you in my arms' part but the rest was true."

Ladybug lets out a small laugh. "Maybe someday soon we'll be able to announce it. A couple months sound good to you?"

"Months?" Chat whined. He sighs and pushes his hair back with his hand, letting it fall through his fingertips. "I guess so."

"Good. Well I should probably be getting home. We have school tomorrow." Ladybug gets ready to leave, before Chat Noir grabs her wrist.

"Wait a second."

"What is it?"

Instead of responding, he quickly planted a small kiss on her cheek. "It doesn't matter how affectionate we are if no one's watching, right?"

She blushes, which she hopes is hidden by the mask, and smiles. "I guess so, goodnight, Adrien."

"Sweet dreams, Marinette."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this a couple days ago but I guess I forgot to post it. I've already started planning out the next chapter so it should be out in a couple days to a week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"It was really amazing! I wish I could've been there to see her in action and get some footage. I never did get that interview at the festival. Hey are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, keep going." Marinette redirected her attention to Alya. She felt bad for not listening, but she couldn't stop thinking about last night. The night before she had trouble sleeping, pacing back and forth in her room while smelling the flowers he had given her. It all seemed like some kind of dream. However, the next thing Alya said got her attention.

"So… how are things with Adrien?" Alya asked with a large smirk.

Marinette felt her face flush. "G-good."

"Did you go on your first date yet? Oh wait no of course you didn't you've only been dating for a day!"

She was really getting embarrassed now. In a desperate attempt to get Alya off the topic, she changed the conversation. "I could ask the same thing about you and Nino. I saw you two acting all lovey-dovey at the dance," Marinette teased.

"We weren't lovey-dovey! We were just…"

"Just…?"

Alya sighs. "Fine you win." Marinette smiles, proud of her victory. Realizing that class is about to start soon, she reaches into her bag to grab her pencil. But after picking it up, she drops it and it rolls on the floor.

"Shoot," Marinette whispers. She leans down and reaches toward the pencil. "Just a little further…" She continued extending her hand until she got it in her hand, but at that exact moment, she leaned too much and fell out of her seat.

"What a clutz!"

Marinette looks up to see Chloé laughing at her. Once again completely embarrassed, she looks away instead of saying anything. She regretted it, but with all the emotions she was feeling, she just couldn't speak up.

"That's so hilarious!" Chloé continues laughing until a voice-with a surprising statement-cuts her off.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!"

Silence. Chloé and everyone else in the room, too shocked to say anything, simply stared at him. There were a few small gasps across the classroom, but nothing else could be heard.

"Y-your girlfriend?" Chloé stutters, pointing at Marinette. The room once again went silent until he spoke up again.

"Here, take my hand, I'll help you up."

Feeling safe again, Marinette slowly turned her head forward to look in front of her. With his hand stretched out towards her, Adrien had a big, genuine, smile on his face.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice. She placed her hand in his and he carefully pulled her up.

"Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she says once back on her feet.

A voice comes from the back of the room: it's Nathaniel. "Are you two actually dating?"

"Well, we uh-" Marinette begins to answer, but before she can finish, Adrien leans closer to her and kisses her on the cheek softly. She looks over to him, wide-eyed but happy, and he smiles back.

"Yes, we are."

There were two different reactions: gasps and squeals. The majority of the class started clapping and making "awww" noises. All of them except for Chloé of course.

 _Ding-dong_

The warning bell sounded. That meant that they had one more minute until class started.

"Hey guys! Man I barely made that, huh?"

The entire class looked to the doorway where Nino was standing, practically panting for breath. He gazes around the room and takes notice of the atmosphere. "Did I uh… miss something?"

"I guess so. Adrien just kissed Marinette to prove that the two of them are dating but I'm sure you already knew that," Alya announces.

"Wait wait-what!?" Nino screams, completely surprised by Alya's words. "I didn't know! No one told me!"

"Oh I thought someone would've… I mean Marinette told me right away." Alya laughs at the situation and the rest of the class hesitantly joins in.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking," Adrien apologises.

"Nah man, it's okay."

 _Ding-dong_

"Alright students, please open your textbooks to page seventy five…"

* * *

"I could make him a hat! Or a tie! I mean I doubt he needs more clothes, he's a model after all." Marinette paces back and forth in her room. After receiving a gift yesterday, she felt like she needed to give him something in return. "But making clothes is all I'm good at! What else could I do?"

"Calm down Marinette, I'm sure you'll think of something. And there are plenty of things you're good at," Tikki encouraged.

"But a gift though? Oh I could bake him something! But I bet he must have a strict diet…" Marinette groans in frustration.

"I'm sure you'll think of something later, but shouldn't you get going?"

"Yeah you're right. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"It appears that Cinderella has finally arrived!"

"Cinderella?"

"Well I did find out your secret identity because of your shoes…"

"Wait you did?"

"Yeah I guess you forgot to change them when you transformed."

"But why were you paying so much attention to my shoes?"

"Well that's because… uh…"

Chat scratches his head and smiles, hoping to avoid her question. He clears his throat and begins talking again. "Anyway, now that we're doing looking around we have some time to talk."

"Shouldn't we be going home though? It's getting late," Ladybug suggested.

"It's not that late, besides tomorrow's Saturday. No school."

"But you have a photoshoot tomorrow."

"Yeah but that's not until later. Hey wait, how did you know about that?"

Ladybug freezes as she comes up with a response. "You must've mentioned it earlier."

Chat Noir flashes her a flirty grin. "I'll take your word for it."

The two of them sit in silence as they look over the city. The lights from below reflected into the sky, making a beautiful pathway of lights in the sky.

"On Sunday," Chat says, breaking the silence, "I have this sort of meet-and-greet type thing with some other fashion producers and models who want to see me and possibly feature me in their newspapers."

"That sounds great! But why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to come," he blurts out. "As Marinette of course! I want them to meet you and I thought you would know of some of them because of their designs."

"Are you sure? I'm nobody special all I'll do is disappoint them and you saw me earlier! What if I trip and fall or make myself look stupid in front of them? Or what if-" She begins to ramble but before she can finish, Chat places a finger to her lips.

"'Nobody special'? What are you talking about?" He whispers and continues talking, slowly. "You're designs are amazing and so are you. Never say you're not good enough." He leans in close and looks her in the eyes to let her know he's serious. "And what happened earlier happens to everyone. But, when it happened to you it was kinda cute. I like that about you. You might trip up, but you do it so beautifully and you recover from it well." Chat leans away from her face, just realizing how close he was. "I'd really like it if you were there. Those things can get really boring with no one to talk to. But if you don't want to come, I understand."

Ladybug couldn't believe her ears. He called her cute in a genuine way, and all the other compliments and encouragement inspired her. She noticed the lack of cat puns, and she knew that it meant he was trying to be sincere. "I'll go," she says after staying silent while in thought.

"I'll see you Sunday then." He smiles at her again before hopping from the top of the roof they were on to the next one. He looks back briefly to wave, then turns back around and runs off into the night.

She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still felt the need to say it. "See you Sunday, and, thank you. For all of that."


	5. Announcement

**AN: Hey guys! In case you haven't noticed, my life really got in the way of writing this fic. So, long story short, I decided to discontinue it. Originally I did plan for it to be only one or two chapters so I guess it's not too big of a surprise. Anyways, since it's no longer going to be continued I wanted to ask something. Chapters three and four were continuations of chapters one and two, but like I said, they weren't all that well planned and leaving chapter four as the last part is a bit awkward, to say the least. So here's the question: should I leave this fic as is, or should I get rid of chapters three and four (as in deleting them) and only leave up the original two chapters? I don't really mind either way, so it's completely up to you guys! Sorry for discontinuing this fic, but I may be writing something else in the near future, most likely another one-two chapter short story since multi-chapter ones haven't been working out that well. Thanks to everyone who read and liked this story, especially those of you who left me a favorite, follow, and/or review - I appreciate those a lot!**


End file.
